escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El jardín de senderos que se bifurcan
El jardín de senderos que se bifurcan es un cuento escrito en 1941 por el escritor y poeta argentino Jorge Luis Borges. Fue la primera de sus obras en ser traducida al inglés. Fue publicada en el Ellery Queen's Mystery Magazine de agosto de 1948. Fue la historia que dio su nombre a la colección El jardín de senderos que se bifurcan en 1941; esta colección fue publicada nuevamente en su totalidad en la colección Ficciones de 1944. Argumento Policial Yu Tsun, espía y protagonista de la historia, debe cumplir una misión para los oficiales alemanes (en realidad a él no le importa este país bárbaro, que lo ha obligado al espionaje). Acosado por el implacable capitán Richard Madden (un irlandés a la orden de Inglaterra, fue acusado de traidor y busca ahora compensar su error con la captura de dos agentes del Imperio alemán; era el portador de la orden de arresto del espía prusiano Viktor Runeberg, a quien hirió de muerte en defensa propia), huye buscando al sabio sinólogo Stephen Albert, con un propósito que solo se revela al final. Yu Tsun encuentra la dirección de la casa de Albert en la guía telefónica. Este vivía en un suburbio de Fenton, específicamente en la aldea de Ashgrove, a media hora en tren. Apenas se cierra la puerta del tren, ve a Madden corriendo hacia el ferrocarril en la estación: lo había estado siguiendo y casi lo atrapa, pero no logró alcanzar el tren; técnicamente, Yu Tsun pudo huir, pues el tren salía cada cuarenta minutos. Una vez en Ashgrove, por obra de una fortuita coincidencia borgeana, Albert reconoce a Yu Tsun como el bisnieto de Ts'ui Pên, un astrólogo chino que se había propuesto dos tareas inconcebibles: construir un laberinto infinitamente complejo y escribir una novela interminable, el libro extraordinario: El Jardín de Senderos que se Bifurcan. Después de su muerte se pensó que había fracasado por cuanto la existencia del laberinto no estaba clara y la novela no sólo estaba incompleta sino que resultaba absurda e incoherente (por ejemplo, algunos personajes morían y reaparecían en capítulos posteriores). Para sorpresa de Yu Tsun, Albert le revela que ha descubierto el secreto de la enigmática novela: el libro es el laberinto, y el laberinto no es espacial sino temporal. El jardín es la imagen incompleta del universo como lo concebía Ts'ui Pên. Pero Yu Tsun tiene el problema de Madden que está por entrar a detenerlo, y decide obrar con su plan: matar al siniólogo para que la noticia salga en los periódicos y, de este modo, su jefe (que estaba en Berlín y no sabía de la muerte de Runeberg ni del destino de Yu Tsun) pueda descifrar la información secreta que Yu Tsun había previamente obtenido: en la ciudad de Albert se encontraba el nuevo parque de artillería británico. Resumen de la trama The story takes the form of a signed statement pr un profesor inglés llamado Dr. Yu Tsun quien vive en Gran Bretaña durante la primera guerra mundial. Tsun es un agente doble, sin embargo en realidad espía para los alemanes, según el mismo lo comenta en el primer párrafo de su statement. Al comienzo de la historia, Tsun se da cuenta que el capitán Richard Madden, el oficial británico que lo persigue, se encuentra en el apartamento de su amigo y espía Viktor Runeberg y de que presuntamente lo ha capturado o matado. Tsun asimila de que su detención es inminente. He has discovered the location of a new British artillery park and wishes to convey that knowledge to his German masters before he is captured, and hits upon a desperate plan in order to achieve this. In passing, Tsun states that his spying was not for the sake of Germany, which he considers "a barbaric nation." Rather, he says, he did it because he wanted to prove to his German commander that an Asian man was intelligent enough to obtain for them the information they needed. Taking his few possessions, Tsun toma un tren hacia el pueblo de Ashgrove, escapando por muy poco a la persecución del capitán Madden en la estación de tren, y se dirige a la casa del Dr. Stephen Albert. As he walks up the road to Albert's house, Tsun reflects on his great ancestor, Ts'ui Pen. Según explica, Ts'ui Pen, un hombre educado y famoso, renuncia a su trabajo como gobernador de una provincia de manera de poder llevar a cabo dos tareas: escribir una novela extensa e intrincada, y construir un laberinto igual de amplio e intrincado, uno "en el que todos los hombres se pierdan." Ts'ui Pen fue asesinado antes de finalizar su novela, sin embargo, y lo que llegó a escribir era unos "contradictory jumble of irresolute drafts" that made no sense to subsequent reviewers; nunca tampoco se pudo encontrar el laberinto. Tsun describes his own experience of reading the unfinished novel. Finalmente llega a la casa del Dr. Albert, who himself has evidently been pondering the same topic. Albert excitado explica que de un solo stroke he has solved both mysteries – la naturaleza caótica y enrevesada del libro inconcluso de Ts'ui Pen, y el misterio of his lost labyrinth. La solución de Albert consiste en que los dos son la misma cosa: el libro es el laberinto. Basing his work on the strange legend that Ts'ui Pen had intended to construct an infinite labyrinth, as well as a cryptic letter from Ts'ui Pen himself stating "I leave to several futures (not to all) my garden of forking paths", Albert realized that the "garden of forking paths" was the novel, and the forking took place in time, not in space. En comparación con muchas obras de ficción, donde el personaje elige una alternativa en cada encrucijada y por lo tanto elimina las otras, Ts'ui Pen's novel attempted to describe a world where all possible outcomes of an event occur simultaneously, each one itself leading to further proliferations of possibilities. (Esta idea es muy similar a la many-worlds interpretation of mecánica cuántica,que sería propuesta más de una década después de que se escribiera este cuento.) Albert further explains that these constantly diverging paths do sometimes converge again, though as the result of a different chain of causes; for example, he says, in one possible past Dr. Tsun has come to his house as an enemy, in another as a friend. Though trembling with gratitude at Albert's revelation and in awe of his ancestor's literary genius, Tsun glances up the path to see Capt. Madden approaching the house. Le pide a Albert ver nuevamente la carta de Ts'ui Pen; Albert se da vuelta para buscarla, y Tsun le dispara por la espalda matándolo en forma instantanea. Si bien Tsun es arrestado y sentenciado a muerte, el proclama que ha "most abhorrently triumphed," dado que ha tenido éxito en comunicarles a los alemanes el nombre de la ciudad que iban a atacar, en efecto dicha ciudad es bombardeada mientras Tsun es juzgado. La ciudad se llamaba Albert, y Tsun se da cuenta que la única forma de pasar dicha información era matar a una persona con ese nombre, de manera tal que las noticias sobre el asesinato en los periódicos británicos lo asociaran con dicho nombre. Análisis del cuento y su significado --> Metáfora del Tiempo En el cuento, "El jardín de senderos que se bifurcan" es el nombre de una supuesta novela china, que representaría el Tiempo, pero Borges trivializa este tema al escribir en el prólogo de Ficciones que "El jardín de senderos que se bifurcan" es una pieza policial. En el cuento se lee la explicación: "El jardín de senderos que se bifurcan es una enorme adivinanza, o parábola, cuyo tema es el tiempo; esa causa recóndita le prohíbe la mención de su nombre. Omitir siempre una palabra, recurrir a metáforas ineptas y a perífrasis evidentes, es quizá el modo más enfático de indicarla. Es el modo tortuoso que prefirió, en cada uno de los meandros de su infatigable novela, el oblicuo Ts'ui Pên. (...) no emplea una sola vez la palabra tiempo. La explicación es obvia:"El jardín de senderos que se bifurcan" es una imagen incompleta, pero no falsa, del universo tal como lo concebía Ts'ui Pên. A diferencia de Newton y de Schopenhauer, no creía en un tiempo uniforme, absoluto. Creía en infinitas series de tiempos, en una red creciente y vertiginosa de tiempos divergentes, convergentes y paralelos. Esa trama de tiempos que se aproximan, se bifurcan, se cortan o que secularmente se ignoran, abarca todas la posibilidades." Poema inscripto El texto tiene como otras obras de Borges, parrafos que parecen provenir de otro contexto literario. Es famoso[http://biblioteca.itam.mx/estudios/estudio/letras19/rese7/rese7.html en "Seis propuestas para el proximo milenio" Italo Calvino] el poema de verso libre que integra el comienzo del relato: Véase también * El uso que hace Gilles Deleuze de esta historia para ilustrar el concepto leibniziano de la existencia simultanea de varios mundos disjuntos * Paradoja de los futuros contingentes (en inglés) Enlaces externos * Adaptación en hipertexto de la historia de "El jardín de senderos que se bifurcan". * Texto completo. * Texto completo traducido al idioma inglés * El jardín de senderos que se bifurcan y la mecánica cuántica Referencias Categoría:Cuentos de Jorge Luis Borges en:The Garden of Forking Paths it:Il giardino dei sentieri che si biforcano ru:Сад расходящихся тропок